Sweet, Sugar, Candy Man
by SammieeJay
Summary: Michael Byrne. Gay? Yes. One-Shot;) Includes; Michael, Rachel, Nikki, Tom, Grantly, Lorraine, Sian and Linda.


**Authurs Note: Well, what can I say? :L I was bored, and was messing about...Imagined Michael gay, nearly died with laughter...ended up writing a one-shot. Well...:L**

**Here it is...very unrealistic :L**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Waterloo Road, or any of the characters. **

* * *

**_MICHAEL IS OBVIOUSLY NOT REALLY GAY. :L_**

Michael sat in his office behind his glass desk, in his black leather chair, twisting his fluffy pink pen between his long, slender, elegant fingers. He tapped it on his chin, giggling in his high pitch tone as it tickled his 'manly' stubble.  
Lorraine walked into his office, flashing him her radiant smile.  
"Hiya honey!" Michael grinned, flapping his hand in front of his face putting all his effort into his movements.  
Lorraine just laughed.  
"What can I do for you darlin'?" He said crossing one leg over the other, tapping his long fingers on his desk, his bleached teeth showing.  
Lorraine squinted.  
"Michael...Have you...Had your teeth whitened?" She asked, holding in a laugh.  
"Oh yeah! And me nails! Look, what a bargain!" He grinned, holding out his hand, floppily.  
"Michael..." She giggled, placing some paperwork on his pile.  
"Instead of filing your nails, can you do some paperwork please?" She said, sternly, smirking.  
"Oh my gok! I'll get round to it!" He said, standing up, his quiff bouncing and his skinny jeans showing.  
"It takes a lot of effort, to look this good, Lorraine! I mean, I have to get me hair done, me nails done, me teeth done, sometimes even a facial!" He said covering his mouth like it was some big secret; when in fact the whole school knew.  
"I just don't seem to find the time for paperwork these days!" He let out an overdramatic sigh.  
Lorraine let out a laugh and shook her head.  
"Right, I'm gonna go and ask Sian if she can do sumfin' for me! Be about half an hour babes, be a gem and start on the paper work? Love ya!" he said, happily leaving the room, swishing his hips as he walked out.  
Lorraine sat down on his leather couch in the corner of his office and burst into fits of giggles, shrieking with laughter as she found a bottle of fake tan next to some nail varnish and his new leopard print nail file.

-

Michael walked down the corridor, gasping and swishing his hips, flicking his hand out in front of his face as he checked his watch.  
He stopped outside of Sian's room, looking in, shrieking with happiness and jumped up in the air clapping his hands.  
"_Yay, Yay, Yay_" he grinned before touching the door handle with one finger, keeping the rest of his body away from the door. He poked it down and pushed it forward.  
_"Ew germssss!"_ he squealed.  
"Michael it's disinfected, It's a lab." Sian and Linda both said, not even bothering to look up at their best friend.  
"oh thank goodness Sian!" He said holding a clenched fist to the place on his chest his heart lay beneath.  
"I hate germs!" He rolled his eyes, flicking his head and hand to the side at the same time, making Sian giggle a little.  
Linda looked up and let out a laugh.  
"Michael babes, your fly's undone."  
Michael gasped, covering his mouth with his –fake-tan-bronze-turned-orange-hand.  
He turned around swaying his hips, and stuck his bum out a little as he zipped his fly up.  
He jamp round to face them smiling.  
"So, what can we do for you?" Sian said, whilst Linda laughed at him.  
He walked closer, swishing his hips from side to side leaning on Sian's bench.  
"Can ya' do me makeup for me, my darling's?" He grinned, fluttering his abnormally long black eyelashes.  
Sian and Linda blinked, looking at him as if he had 3 heads.  
"What?" They said in unison.  
"I said..." He said, wiggling his hips. "Can you do my make up!" He grinned.  
Sian and Linda looked at each other and then to the door where Nikki and Rachel stood.  
"What's going on in here then?" Nikki said, trying to keep a straight face.  
"Oh my Gok! Nik! Rach!" He giggled, getting excited and waving his arms in the air like a 5 year old waiting to get on an Elmo ride.  
"You two can help as well! Nik, Lips. Rach, Eyebrows. Linds, Hair, Sian, Eyes! Chop chop me lovelies!" He grinned, pointing to his silver makeup box hiding in the corner of Sian's room.  
They all blinked at him before he clapped his hands.  
Linda pulled Sian's swivel chair out and pushed Michael into it as they all began working on their_ 'assigned'_part of his face.

-

Nikki had stained his lips a bright red colour, coated in a sparkled clear gloss.  
Rachel had gone over his eyebrows in black eyebrow pencil, making them bigger and more bold before combing then over with an eyebrow comb.  
Linda had redone Michael's quiff to perfection, spraying it with about half a can of hairspray. The rest of his hair swept back, sprayed with hairspray.  
Sian had coated Michael's eyelashes in many coats of thick black mascara, making sure every single eyelash was brushed to perfection, not one missed out. She had applied Eyeliner on the tops and bottoms of his eyes, letting it accentuate his piercing blue eyes.  
All four of them stood back from Michael.  
"Are you ready to see babes?" Nikki giggled.  
"Oh my _Gok_! Yes!" Michael squealed.  
Rachel handed him the mirror and he stood up and gasped.  
"Oh. My. Gok! You absolute darlings! This is totes amazeballs! Thank you so much!" He grinned, flapping his hand around in front of his eyes.  
"Oh wow, I'm gettin' totes emosh here!" He gasped.  
"You better not cry! I'm not doing those eyelashes again!" Sian giggled.  
Michael grinned, standing up.  
He got his phone out from his pocket and turned on a song.  
He walked out into the corridor, his hands by his side like penguins.  
He started dancing up and down the halls.  
His arms up in the air, down by his sides, out in front of him, roaming through his hair.  
"_Sweet, Sugar, Candy Man!_" He shouted as he stood in the middle of the corridor, grinning.  
Grantly, Lorraine and Tom looked at him.  
_A smashing sound was heard_.  
"What the _bloody hell _has happened to your face?" Grantly said, tilting his head.  
"You just don't appreciate fasion, grumbly!" He winked, strutting off down the corridor, swaying his hips, occasionally jumping as Rachel, Nikki, Tom, Grantly, Lorraine, Sian and Linda watched him.  
"_Oh Gosh_" they all said in unison.

Comments on my weirdness?


End file.
